The next step
by Brentinator
Summary: Chalena EF fic. Do not read if you haven't seen the first episode of EF or haven't read the other Chalena stories. When Selena visits the Davenport's and the Elite Force in Centium city, she didn't imagine fighting two of the worst villains ever. Pairings include Chalena and maybe Skyoliver and Braz later on. Rated T, dedicated to LabRatsFlutieKat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Selena's POV.

As I walked on this mainland, I was waiting for my boyfriend to take me to Centium city. He should've been here by now. I saw a familiar figure walking towards me. Black hair that sticked up a bit, blue T-shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. Mr. Davenport. I went over to him and he seemed happy.

"Selena, there you are. Chase had to go on a mission, but he asked me to pick you up. My car is just down here." Mr. Davenport explained as we started walking to his self driving car.

"This is beautiful Mr. Davenport." I complemented as I climbed into shotgun.

He sat down and programmed the car. We drove for awhile until the car stopped in front of a huge building.

"This is Davenport tower. The most technologically advanced skyscraper in the world and the Elite Force's headquarters." Mr. Davenport explained as he used his key card to open the door. We went up to the 110 floor in the elevator and he opened the door to the penthouse.

"This is amazing Mr. Davenport." I said as I put my suitcase down.

"How long are you staying?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Probably a week or two unless something comes up at the academy." I explained as I sat down on the couch.

I heard a noise and I saw two boys that I hadn't met fly in the window.

"Where is Skyler, Bree and Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"They should be coming in a few minutes." The first boy explained.

He had brown hair, brown eyes and was really tall.

"Who is this?" The second boy asked as he looked at me weirdly.

He had black hair, brown eyes was a normal height.

"I'm Selena Martins." I introduced myself.

"I'm Oliver and this is Kaz." The first boy explained while Kaz was making googly eyes at me.

"So what brings you here? Heard about me?" Kaz asked.

"Actually, I'm here to see someone else that I haven't seen in a while." I explained.

Right as I said that, the door opened and a girl I had never seen before, I think Mr. Davenport referred to her as Skyler earlier, Bree and Chase came in the room. When Chase saw me, he immediately hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Chase, who is this?" Skyler asked.

"Oliver, Kaz, Skyler, this is Selena, my girlfriend." Chase explained as he put his arm around me.

"Really? Why are the good ones always taken?" Kaz demanded.

"Ignore him. Wanna see mission command?" Bree asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Hyperlift open." Mr. Davenport said.

Then the wall opened to what looked like a elevator version of the hyper loop.

"Warning, this has a huge drop." Oliver warned as we walked in.

"Ok." I said.

The hyperlift went down to mission command instantly. I walked out and I thought it was beautiful. Then a screen flashed red and Oliver, Kaz, Skyler, Bree and Chase went over to it.

"It's Roman and Riker again. They found Solar Flare and The Crusher." Chase explained to the Elite Force.

"We have to go help them." Skyler said.

"Sorry Selena." Chase said.

"It's fine. You need to go save them. We'll catch up when you get back." I smiled.

Chase quickly kissed me on the cheek and left the building.

Chase's POV.

I felt kinda bad for leaving my girlfriend right as we reunited, but it was our mission to keep the remaining superheroes safe. We ran into a alley to see Roman and Riker ready to hurt them.

"Leave them alone!" Kaz yelled.

"There goes the element of surprise." I muttered as I got into a fighting position.

Roman and Riker turned around, witch allowed Solar Flare and The Crusher to escape.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Elite Force. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Roman asked.

"Give it up you two, you are outnumbered." Skyler said.

Riker grabbed Roman's hand and they both morphed into a black cloud.

"I hate their dust bunny thing!" Kaz yelled as he shot fire at it and Oliver shot water at it. I was about to shoot my force field ball at them when the cloud came straight for me and threw me into a skyscraper. I got extremely dizzy and then I started falling as I passed out.

Bree's POV.

I watched as Roman and Riker launched Chase into a skyscraper. I sped to the skyscraper and caught Chase in my arms. I ran back to Oliver, Kaz and Skyler and they saw unconscious Chase in my arms.

"Is he ok?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Then Romeen and Riker appeared above us.

"He'll be dead very soon. And without your leader, you can't stop us." Roman said as he and Riker turned into a dark cloud and flew off.

I quickly grabbed my brother's wrist.

"There is barely a pulse!" I exclaimed.

"We gotta get him back to headquarters." Oliver said.

I picked up Chase, Oliver and Kaz grabbed mine and Skyler's arms and they flew us back to headquarters. Selena was not gonna be happy about this.

 **New Chalena Elite Force story! If people want, I can maybe put some Skyoliver in this, and I may if you don't because that is one of the few couples I ship besides Broy, Chalena and Tayleo.**

 **Anyway, this story is dedicated to probably one of the biggest Chalena fans, LabRatFlutieKat.**

 **Thank you so much for supporting me!**

 **Also, Chalena awards contestants, April 16 is the deadline. I do not want late stories. Any Chalena awards contestants, please review or send me a PM when you see this with the progress of your story. And if some contestants don't see this, please tell them.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Selena's POV.

I was grabbing a snack when I saw Kaz and Oliver fly in the window. I went to go greet them when I saw that they had flown in with Bree, Chase and Skyler. Then I saw that Bree was holding Chase in her arms and he was unconscious.

"What happened?!" I screamed as Bree set Chase on the couch.

"We were fighting Roman and Riker when they threw Chase into a skyscraper." Kaz explained.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" Skyler asked.

"He had to go to Mission Creek. Tasha needed him." Selena explained.

"I hope the baby is ok." Bree said as she grabbed a water bottle.

"You guys go change out of your suits. I'll stay with Chase." I explained as I knelt down beside him.

"Alright. Call us if anything happens." Oliver said as they all went to their bedrooms to change.

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and stroked his hair. He groaned a little bit in his unconscious sleep, but he didn't wake up.

"Come on Chasey, wake up." I whispered as I squeezed his hand a little.

I felt a very light squeeze on my hand and realised that it was Chase. I smiled a bit that he was waking up. After a few minutes of squeezing each other's hands, his beautiful hazel eyes opened and looked straight at me.

"Hey Chase." I smiled as I stroked his hair.

"What happened?" He asked in a horse voice.

"Roman and Riker threw you into a skyscraper." I said as I grabbed a wet washcloth and put it on his forehead.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"He had to go back to Mission Creek. He should be back later." I explained as I gently dabbed the washcloth on his forehead and continued to hold his hand.

Then Bree, Oliver, Kaz and Skyler came out of the hyper lift and saw that Chase was awake. Bree was the first to go over to Chase.

"How are you feeling Chase?" Bree asked.

"I'm really sore and in a lot of pain." Chase said.

"Well duh, you just got thrown into a skyscraper." Kaz said.

Bree and I glared at him for a minute, then turned back to Chase.

"When is Mr. Davenport coming back?" Chase asked.

"I don't know Chase." Bree admitted as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Kaz and I can try to help you, Chase." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I felt Chase squeeze my hand.

"We worked at a hospital for superheroes, but it was destroyed by Roman and Riker. We can help him." Kaz explained.

"Fine. Just be careful." I said as Bree and I moved out of the way so Kaz and Oliver could get to Chase.

Skyler, Bree and I went to their bedroom so we would be able to hear Oliver and Kaz if they needed us. I sat down in a chair and Skyler and Bree sat down on Skyler's bed.

So do you guys have any love interests?" I asked.

"You guys cannot make fun of me." Bree said.

"I won't." I said and Skyler nodded.

"I like Kaz." Bree admitted.

"You mean the guy who made googly eyes at me when I first got here?" I asked.

"Yeah. And that's why I haven't talked to him about it. I think he likes other girls instead of me." Bree explained.

"Wow. Harsh. What about you Skyler?" I asked.

"I don't have one." Skyler said.

"Come on, there must be someone." I said.

"Oliver is crushing on me...and I may like him that way, but he is way too weird." Skyler said as she crossed her arms.

"Wait. Is that why you wouldn't let me speed him to Vegas first?" Bree asked.

"Maybe..." Skyler sheepishly admitted.

I laughed a bit because of the look on Bree's face, then I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Did Mr. Davenport forget his key card again?" Bree asked in a annoyed tone as we went to go get the door.

When I opened it, it wasn't Mr. Davenport, but it was Adam.

"Adam? You are supposed to be watching the academy. What are you doing here?" I asked as I leaned a little on the door frame.

"Douglas is watching them. Besides, Leo had to come back to Mission Creek. Tasha is having her baby. So I thought I may as well visit you guys." Adam explained.

"Wait? Tasha is having the baby?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Davenport called Leo and told me to check on you guys for some reason." Adam explained as he came in the building.

Then he saw Chase on the couch with Kaz and Oliver doing stuff to him.

"Chase!" Adam exclaimed as he ran over to Chase.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Mr. Davenport called Leo and I. Leo is in Mission Creek and he told me to check on you guys. Now I know why. What happened?" Adam asked.

"We were fighting Roman and Riker when Chase got launched through the air and into a skyscraper." Oliver explained.

"Yeah. He looked like a teeny tiny airplane." Kaz laughed.

Instead of laughing with Kaz, Adam sat down beside Chase and held his hand.

"How are you feeling Chasey?" Adam asked.

Like any guy who was launched into a skyscraper." Chase said.

"Well, we know what's wrong." Kaz said.

"What?" I asked.

"Major concussion, broken leg, broken arm and a few broken ribs." Kaz said.

"What?!" Chase demanded as he tried to sit up, but he was pushed down by Adam.

"Just get some rest Chase." Adam said as he ruffled Chase's hair.

I grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Chase. He started drifting off and then I sat down in a weird blue chair that looked somewhat like a donut and I drifted off.

 **Review responses!**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm glad you liked it and you never know about your Chalena story. I know I liked it, even if it was really short.**

 **DD4L: I love your user name BTW. And I hope this chapter answers your question.**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm glad you love it!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I'm glad you liked it! And I laughed when you said you imagined Selena's reaction to unconscious Chase. That was funny.**

 **Anyway, I decided to put Adam in this chapter and Tasha, Leo and the baby will show up in a future chapter.**

 **This will get back to the plot in the next chapter.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Selena's POV.

I had woken up from my nap in the donut chair (not sure if it is called that, but it is now.) And saw that my boyfriend was still asleep. I saw Bree, Adam, Oliver, Kaz and Skyler in kinda nice clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Chase started to stir.

"It's not a false alarm. Tasha is really having the baby. We gotta go to Mission Creek." Bree explained.

Then Chase sat up and realized they were leaving.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing is going on." Bree replied nervously.

"Tasha is having the baby! That is not nothing!" Adam yelled.

Chase sat up and stood up, but after a few seconds, he grabbed his ribs and cried out. I gently helped him sit back down.

"Selena! My baby sister is about to be born! I have to go with them!" Chase yelled at me.

"I know. I'm equally worried, but we don't want your condition to deteriorate." I gently explained.

"I don't care! Bree! Get her off of me! I want to see my sister!" Chase yelled.

"I don't wanna do this Chase." I warned as I pinned him to the couch with my super strength.

"Let go of me!" Chase yelled.

"I'm not letting go until you calm down!" I yelled back at him.

"Adam! Help me!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry bro, you need to rest." Adam said.

Then Oliver came over and handed me some sort of needle. Then I realized it was a sedative. I poked it into my boyfriend's leg. Then he realized what I had poked him with.

"Why would you do that?" Chase asked before his eyes closed.

"Thanks Oliver." I sadly smiled as I stroked my boyfriend's hair.

"I know you didn't want to do that." Oliver said.

"That obvious huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. You needed to do it though. Even if you didn't want to." Oliver explained.

"I know." I said.

"Alright, we're gonna head to the hospital." Bree said.

"Let me know when the baby is born." I said.

"Alright." Bree said as she left the penthouse with everyone following her.

Bree's POV.

I sped everyone to the hospital. When we got to the entrance, I stopped and we saw Leo at the entrance.

"Hey guys. My mom's on the third floor." Leo said as we got in the elevator.

When we got there, we saw Mr. Davenport freaking out like a little kid.

"Where's your masculinity Big D?" Leo smirked.

"My wife is having a baby! When your wife is having a baby and you are freaking out, then I'll ask you the same question Leo!" Big D yelled.

"You seem a little on edge Mr. Davenport. Do you want me to get you some tea?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm fine." Mr. Davenport said.

"If you were fine, you would sit down and quit pacing." Skyler reasoned.

"Ok! I'm not fine!" Mr Davenport yelled.

We all giggled a bit before the room went silent again. I pulled out my phone and told Caitlin that my baby sister was being born. We texted for a bit and then I obviously made Kaz mad.

"Bree. Your little phone beeps are driving me insane!" He yelled.

"Sorry. Who knew that texting would be annoying?" I asked.

Adam raised his hand and I glared at him.

"Can you blame me, I have lived with you ever since you got that phone and before that." He explained.

"At least I'm not freaking out. Tasha is probably fine." I said as I continued to text, much to Kaz's annoyance.

Chase's POV.

I slowly woke up from that sedative that Selena had used on me and I realized that she was sleeping in the donut chair again. I grabbed my blanket and put it over her sleeping body.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I whispered before I left the penthouse building.

I took the elevator to the entrance. I had already pulled up Bree's chip location and she wasn't that far from the old house. I grabbed a taxi after I grabbed a ton of Mr. Davenport's money.

"Where you going kid?" The person asked.

"Mission Creek north hospital." I said as the taxi started driving.

After we left Centium city and entered part of Mission Creek, I felt the car slow down to a stop.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Outta gas." The taxi driver said.

"I'll just walk from here." I said as I opened the door and handed the driver the money.

"Alright kid. Be careful." The guy said as he was trying to figure out his gas problem.

I started walking towards the hospital, witch I was able to make out in the distance thanks to my advanced sight. I started walking with my leg, my head and my ribs hurting more and more. I was able to limp towards the hospital when I suddenly felt something knock me to the ground, and my vision went dark.

Adam's POV.

After what felt like hours and hours. The doctor came out and we all stood up.

"Your wife is fine. The baby, however, may die very soon. I'm sorry." The doctor said.

"Let's go see Tasha." Bree suggested.

Mr. Davenport was just standing there in shock, but I was able to get him out of his shock and we walked into Tasha's room.

"Hey Tasha." Bree smiled as they hugged.

"Did they tell you about the baby?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Tasha nodded sadly.

"Wait. I have a idea how we can save her." Mr. Davenport realized.

"What?" Tasha asked.

"We can give her bionics. Even if we never activate them, we can still help her live." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I don't know. I don't want my baby to be a bionic freak. No offense." Tasha said to Bree, Leo and I.

"Honey. We have to try." I said.

"Fine. But only to save my baby." Tasha said as Mr. Davenport rushed out of the building.

Bree's POV.

We were talking to Tasha when I realized that I was getting a phone call from Selena. I walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Selena, what's up?" I asked.

It sounded like she was crying.

"Whoa what's wrong?" I asked.

"I took a nap while Chase was sedated, and when I woke up, he was gone!" Selena explained while crying.

"Don't cry Selena. We'll find him." I explained.

 **What happened to Chase? Will Tasha's baby survive?**

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): here's your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: I'm glad you liked the fact I put in Adam. Hope you liked this chapter just as much.**

 **Awkwardgirl05: I'm glad you thought it was brilliant, here's your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Your welcome! Glad you liked the guest appearances and here's the update!**

 **Special thanks to Dirtkid123 for helping me with the annoying pest that I want to smash so badly also known as writer's block.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for a future story (whether it is one of my ideas or a new idea.) Let me know! I would love to write it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Previously on the next step...

Bree's POV.

"Whoa what's wrong?" I asked.

"I took a nap while Chase was sedated, and when I woke up, he was gone!" Selena explained while crying.

"Don't cry Selena. We'll find him." I explained.

Present time...

Still Bree's POV.

I left the hospital building immediately and sped to Centium city. I opened the door and saw Selena sitting on the couch.

"Where could he be?" Selena asked, still in tears.

"Let's go to mission command. Mr. Davenport taught me how to track bionic chips awhile before we left the academy." I explained as she stood up.

We took the elevator to mission command and I turned on the cyber desk. After awhile, I found absolutely nothing.

"I don't get it. Chase wouldn't turn off his chip just to see our sister." I said as I turned off the cyber desk.

"What if someone captured him?" Selena asked.

"That...May actually be a possibility. Roman and Riker could, but I have no idea how they would've turned off Chase's chip." I explained.

"What if they are working with someone? Someone who knows how to do that?" Selena asked.

"I don't know who, but we have to find him. Fast." I said.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"Douglas, hurry up. We need to save my daughter." I said impatiently as I watched my brother doing programming on the cyber desk.

"Just wait. I'm almost done." Douglas said as he finished the programming.

"What main abilities did you give her?" I asked.

"A mix of super speed and super intelligence, but she won't be as fast as Bree or as smart as Chase, super agility, super senses, lighting manipulation, geo leaping, pryokinesis, rapid gyration, override app, commando app, bionic GPS. The rest of her abilities are side affects of the super intelligence or the fact she is bionic in general." Douglas explained as the chip was being made in the chip fabricator.

After it was done, it was a shiny blue color. I put it on the chip extractor and I ran to my car and drove off. When the car pulled up to the hospital, I ran into the room and saw my wife holding Kira.

"Leo, hold her gently so I can install this." I explained as I handed Kira to Leo.

He gently held his baby sister while I put the chip extractor on the back of her neck and clicked the install button. She started crying very loudly until I had fully installed it and I had put her in Tasha's arms.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tasha asked.

"Almost completely positive." I said as I stroked Kira's black hair and kissed her forehead.

Chase's POV.

Pain. Almost like fire. Everywhere. It stung. It burned. I was in darkness. I couldn't see anything. Something was around my body that felt like rope. Something in my head told me to wake up, but I sank further into the darkness.

Selena's POV.

"Where on earth could he be?!" Bree yelled in frustration as she slammed her tablet she was trying to track Chase on onto the table.

"We need to find him. He is all alone and injured. He can't fight by himself if he gets into trouble." I said as I started nervously twitching.

Bree came over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Selena. Calm down. It'll be ok." Bree encouraged as she let go of me cautiously.

"Your right. I need to calm down. I need to stay calm... How can I stay calm Bree?! My boyfriend is all alone! He is injured! And may be dead by now!" I yelled as I suddenly broke down crying in my best friend's shoulder.

"Selena. I'm worried as well. He is my younger brother for Pete's sake. But we have to stay calm. We aren't helping Chase any by getting worked up. We have to think this over cautiously." Bree explained.

"You're right." I said.

"Good. Now let's go over what you told me." Bree said.

I nodded and started helping her look for anything that would help us find Chase sooner.

Chase's POV.

I finally was able to open my eyes. I looked to see that I was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. I felt bionic signal interruptor cuffs on my wrists. Great. I started hearing footsteps and I saw a middle aged woman who had poofy blond hair with black streaks in it. The woman had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" I asked, realizing I just gave the woman 3 questions to answer.

Then I heard two more sets of footsteps and I saw two familiar faces. Roman and Riker.

"Why are you working with them?" I asked her.

"You are in a warehouse in the middle of Centium city. I am working with Roman and Riker because they have promised that my son will be spared from the killing of the Elite Force. I want to see you suffer. And I am Bridgette, but you can call me Mr. Terror." The woman said.

Then a lightbulb went off in my head.

"You're Oliver's mom. You can't trust Roman and Riker! They want to kill all superheroes. Witch involves your son!" I yelled as I desperately tried to convince Mr. Terror of that.

"You little liar. My son will be safe, and you will be dead." Mr. Terror said as I saw Riker pull out a needle.

"Goodnight Chase." Roman said as Riker jabbed the needle into my neck.

I tried to fight it, but I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Review responses!**

 **Awkwardgurl05: I hope you are happy about the baby...and you never know about Chase.**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm glad you liked the use of your idea! And I hope this one was just as good!**

 **Aliqueen16: Kira is fine and I hope you loved this chapter as much as the previous ones.**

 **Shadow (guest): Tasha and the baby are fine...and you never know what kind of romance will happen...**

 **Maddie (guest) : I am honored that you called me your favorite author! Here's your update!**

 **What will happen to Chase? Will Selena and Bree find Chase before it's too late? Also, let me know if I should keep referring to Oliver's mom as Mr. Terror or if I should call her Bridgette.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Selena's POV.

"Bree, have you found him yet?" I asked impatiently as I tapped my foot on the ground.

"No. I don't know what to do!" Bree yelled as she slammed her hand into the table with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Then I saw Oliver and Kaz fly in the room from the terrace.

"Hey guys." I said sadly.

"Did you find him yet?" Oliver asked.

"No. I have no idea where he is." Bree said as she sat down.

"Bree, what if we enlist the students to help us?" I asked.

"That's a good idea! Oliver, can you and Kaz enlist some superheroes?" Bree asked.

"Sure. Come on Kaz, we got a lot of work to do." Oliver said as they flew out the window once again.

"I'll call Perry and explain. Can you contact Mr. Davenport at the hospital?" Bree asked.

"Sure." I said as I picked up my phone.

I quickly explained and even though he seemed upset that Chase was missing, he said to keep looking and to keep him posted.

"Alright. Perry is sending all the students out to look for Chase, or as she calls him, little boy robot. Taylor and Logan are monitoring their progress at the academy. How is Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"He seemed upset on the phone, but he said to keep him posted." I explained.

"Alright. Now we just have to wait." Bree said.

I nodded and sat down, knowing we could be here for awhile.

Chase's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling sick to my stomach, but that may have just been the dizziness and the effects of...whatever they jabbed me with, wearing off. I opened my eyes to see Roman and Riker talking, but every noise that entered my ears sounded like when someone speaks to someone else underwater. Then they realized I was awake.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up." Roman said as he smiled evily at Riker.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Looks like the poison is getting to you. Perfect." Roman said.

"Poison? What poison?" I demanded as I felt the same burning begin in my leg.

"We decided to give you a slow and painful death. You already passed out and you are beginning to experience the unimaginable burning. You should be dead in two days." Roman explained.

"Unless he finds the antidote." Riker said.

"Hey! He will not find it. And neither will his pathetic team. By the time they find you, we'll be on to the rest of your precious teammates." Roman said.

"They will find me." I said with my determination clear in my voice.

"Not to mention, that girl you are hung up on." Riker said.

"If you touch Selena, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" I yelled.

"Maybe we should find her, and kill her in front of your eyes." Roman suggested.

"No!" I yelled.

Then I heard Mr. Terror yell.

"Leave him alone! We have work to do!"

Roman and Riker left immediately and I felt the burning spread to my other leg...I'm gonna die.

A few hours later.

Selena's POV.

I sent out yet another failed attempt to find Chase on my tablet and I saw Oliver and Kaz fly through the window.

"All the superheroes are on the lookout." Oliver said.

"And we also called Hapax and Skyler's siblings from Caldera. They are also on the lookout." Kaz said.

"Good. We need all the help we can get." I said as I put my tablet down on the table.

Then Bree came downstairs with a grin on her face.

"What's up with you?" Oliver asked.

"Did you find Chase?" I asked.

"No. But Douglas thinks he knows how to find him." Bree explained.

"This had better be good." I groaned.

"When he made a chip for Kira, he gave her a beacon that is connected to mine, Adam and Chase's chips so when she uses it, all our locations come up, even if our chip signals are deactivated." Bree explained.

"And that helps how?" Kaz asked.

Bree gently smacked him upside the head.

"If we can convince Tasha to let us activate Kira's chip, Mr. Davenport can wirelessly activate her beacon and find Chase." Bree explained.

"So someone needs to call Mr. Davenport and let him know." I realized.

"Exactly." Bree said as she pulled out her phone and called Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Leo when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mr. Davenport, it's Bree." I heard my daughter's voice on the other line say.

"Bree, did you find Chase yet?" I asked.

"No. But Douglas built a beacon in Kira's chip so even if the signal is blocked, you can still see the location of mine, Adam and Chase's chip." Bree explained.

"Then use it." I said.

"Her chip has to be active for it to work." Bree explained.

"I'll try and convince Tasha." I said.

"Good." Bree said.

I hung up and Leo and I went to Tasha's room.

"Have they found Chase yet?" Tasha asked.

"No. But they found a way to find him." I explained.

"Good. I hope he's alright." Tasha said.

"Honey, the only way to find him...is to activate Kira's chip." I said.

"You promised me that it wouldn't be activated." Tasha said with anger starting to build up in her voice.

"I know. But this is the only way to find Chase." I explained.

"Fine. But you had better find him." Tasha said.

"Don't worry. We will." I said.

 **Will Kira's beacon work? Will they save Chase in time? How will Oliver react when he finds out about his mom?**

 **Guess who seriously is thinking they are bionic? I've been sneezing snot cannons and my hearing is really sensitive (but that may be my cold.) Who knows?**

 **Please vote on my poll so I know what story to start after I finish this one!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Review responses

**Forgot the review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest) here's your update!**

 **Aliqueen16 :You'll just have to see if they stay away from your man (Oliver)**

 **Dirtkid123: He does, doesn't he? Here's the more you needed.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Glad you loved it!**

 **Guest: Here is the update and I'm glad it's amazing!**

 **Witchkitty688 (guest) : Here is your update!**

 **Sicknesses can make you forget to do stuff like update or make review responses.**

 **:P.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"How does this work Douglas? If it doesn't work, my son will be dead and my wife will kill me. So this had better work." I explained over the phone.

"Ok, it should find him in a hour and we can scan the security footage of wherever he is. Just calm down." Douglas said.

"Fine. Let me know when you have the results." I said as I hung up my cell phone and looked down in Leo's arms to see Kira.

I smiled and remembered that we were taking her home tomorrow. Leo gently handed me Kira and she woke up.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled at my daughter.

Kira squirmed a bit, then closed her eyes again. I looked down at her and remembered that we were trying to save another one of my kids. I had to hope that Chase was ok.

Chase's POV.

I was getting used to the burning. Even though it hurt terribly, if I didn't move, it didn't hurt as much. Then I saw Roman walk in and I death glared him.

"That glare won't get you anything." Roman chucked as he typed something into his computer.

"Where's your brother?" I growled.

"Riker is going to find you precious girlfriend. We weren't kidding when we said we were gonna kill her." Roman said.

"No!" I yelled as I desperately started trying to squirm out of the ropes.

"You know that is a lost cause. Don't worry, you'll get to see her again...when she is dead." Roman said.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"How about not?" Roman said as he punched me in the gut before he left the room.

Selena's POV.

"Guys, I'm gonna start looking for him. Contact me if you get more news." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Roman and Riker could be trying to find us as we speak and we don't even know where he is." Bree explained.

"We have to find him. And I'm not waiting anymore." I said with the determination clear in my voice.

"Alright, just be safe." Bree said as I left the building.

I used my super speed to go to where we last saw Chase's GPS signal and I started looking for anything out of the ordinary. Then I felt someone put there hand over my mouth and grab me tightly. I tried to punch them in the stomach so they would let me go, but they anticipated my next move and kicked me in the back, knocking me to the ground. I groaned and felt someone roughly make me walk. When I looked over, I saw a guy with brown hair that was in a ponytail and he was a few inches taller then me.

"Who are you!? Where are you taking me?!" I demanded.

The guy punched me in the back, witch really hurt since he already kicked me, and took me into a warehouse. Then he shoved me into a room with a person tied to a chair and bionic signal interrupters on their wrists. Then I realized who it was.

"Chase! Oh my gosh are you alright?!" I yelled as I started untying the ropes around his body.

"Mostly. I'm a lot better now that your here. Did they hurt you?" Chase asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Roman, Riker and Mr. Terror." Chase said.

"The one who brought me here kicked me and punched me in the back, but otherwise, I'm ok. What did they do to you?" Selena asked.

"They injected me with poison." Chase said.

"That's why you are so pale. Gosh Chase, your burning up." I said in concern as I finished untying the ropes and helped him out of the chair into the floor.

"Yeah. They said unless you guys find the antidote, I'm gonna die." Chase explained as he laid on me.

"You are not gonna die. I promise. We all love you to much to let you die. Did they do anything else?" I asked as I stroked his hair.

"Roman punched me and...they wanna kill you. They said that I would only see you again when you were dead." Chase explained as his eyes started closing.

"They don't know that they are dealing with the most powerful bionic human. You need to go to sleep. You seem really tired." I explained as I moved him over a bit so his head was on my legs.

He fell asleep immediately, and I checked for a pulse, witch he had. I sighed in relief as I continued to stroke his hair and hope that Bree, Kaz, Skyler and Oliver would find us before one of us was dead.

Bree's POV.

Douglas had come to Centium city to keep a eye on the beacon. He came down the stairs, holding his laptop.

"The beacon worked. We now have their location and the security footage." Douglas explained as he set down his laptop.

"Let's go!" Kaz said.

"Not so fast." Skyler said as she grabbed his arm.

"Why not?" Kaz asked.

"Because you have to watch the footage to get the location." Douglas explained.

"Boring." Kaz yawned and a fire grenade flew out of his mouth and lit the coat rack on fire.

Oliver grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out.

"Kaz. Don't, do, THAT!" Oliver yelled.

"Sorry." Kaz apologized as he raised his hands in surrender.

Douglas roller his eyes and we turned out attention to the screen.

"It's Roman and Riker, but who's that with them?" I asked as I pointed to a woman with blond hair.

Then I heard a crash and saw Oliver unconscious on the floor.

"Oliver!" Skyler exclaimed as she pulled his head into her lap.

"Why did Oliver just pass out like that? Who is that?" I demanded.

"Oliver's mom." Kaz replied as he looked at me for a split second before turning back to his unconscious friend.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Glad you loved it!**

 **LabRatsFlutieKat: You can call me "the bionic nutjob" if you want to, I won't oppose. : )**

 **DD4L: Glad you liked it and that's awesome!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah, poor Chase and no. I had a cold for awhile, I got better and I caught this one a few days ago.**

 **AwkwardGurl05: Chase is also her kid, so can you blame her? Hope you like this!**

 **LuvChasey or DIE (guest): That's a bit extreme, isn't it?**

 **ChaseWhumpLove (guest): Thanks for the support!**

 **Stardust16: Yeah, I wanted to put some of them in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how. I'm glad you thought Riker was perfect, he doesn't exactly talk much. (Sarcasm) noooo, she has been dating him for years for no reason! (No sarcasm) Of course Selena loves him! Glad you liked it!**

 **LuvChasey or DIE (guest) and this applies to everyone else. I do not want bad words in reviews on my stories. I am Christian and it makes me a little upset that you guys will cuss in the reviews, so no more cussing. :P.**

 **I remembered the review responses this time!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Selena's POV.

Chase was awake, gripping onto my shirt in pain.

"It's ok. You'll be ok." I soothed.

"Selena! It burns!" Chase yelled as he gripped harder.

"I know. And I can't stop it. I'm sorry." I said as I gently rubbed his back, trying not to hurt him more.

Then I heard someone coming towards us. Roman.

"His cries of pain are amazing." Roman smiled evily.

"You're a psychopath." I insulted as I held on tighter to Chase, who was no longer screaming, but now moaning.

Roman opened the dungeon and grabbed onto my arm.

"Time to go...forever." Roman said as he forced me away from the love of my life.

"Selena!" Chase yelled.

Roman forced me forward. Then I kicked him in the shin. As he stumbled back and was still dazed, I used my molecular kinsiese to fling him into a wall, making sure he hit his head. Then I ran out of the room and went to go find a way to contact Bree. I finally found a computer with video calls installed. Here we go.

Bree's POV.

"He's not responding." Skyler said quietly, obviously worried about him.

"Put him on the couch for now. We have to save Chase and Selena." I explained.

Kaz and Skyler lifted him on the couch, and I saw our computer turn on, with a worried Selena on the screen.

"Selena?!" I yelled.

"They don't know I escaped from Roman right now, so I don't have a lot of time. Chase was poisoned and you guys have to find the antidote, it's fatal. They also wanna kill me." Selena explained.

"What did they inject him with?" Bree asked.

"I don't know. So far the side affects are extreme burning and passing out easily. He also seems super tired." Selena explained.

Then I saw Oliver's mom come out.

"How did you get in here?!" She yelled.

Then she used one of her powers to shatter the screen, but not before Selena ducked. She stood up and yelled.

"Bree hurry!" Then ran.

"Say goodbye to your friend." Oliver's mom said as she flipped off the screen.

I went over to Skyler, Kaz and Oliver. Oliver was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"It doesn't matter. Oliver, what poison involves burning and passing out?" I demanded.

"That would be clordine. It's antidote is on a completely different planet." Oliver explained.

"Yeah! In Techton issue five, Techton had gotten infected by clordine, but the cure was on the planet...Caldera." Kaz trailed off.

"I'll go to Caldera and get the cure, then meet you guys at where they are keeping Selena and Chase. What's the cure called?" Skyler asked.

"It's called Haphin's root." Oliver said.

"Oh yeah! And even though Techton was in a crazy amount of pain, he still sucker punched a Skyler look alike for the Haphin's root!" Kaz remembered.

Skyler and I glared at him.

"Anything else you would like to share with the group? Like how you died at the hands of a girl?" Skyler asked, emphasis on the word girl.

"I'm done now." Kaz backed off.

"The wormhole transporter is in my desk." Oliver said.

"Ok. This'll be a piece of cake." Skyler said as she clicked the button.

Two seconds later, she was holding a root, her hair was scuffed and her outfit was ruined.

"That took forever!" She complained as she handed me the root.

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say I know why my look alike, as you call it, had to be sucker punched." Skyler said.

"Oliver, make this into a cure. The rest of us need to change." I explained.

"When did you become leader?" Oliver asked.

"Just now, keep up." I insisted.

Oliver raised his hands in surrender and started working on the cure. After we got dressed, Oliver was still working.

"Having some trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is gonna have to be injected into him. And...I can't do needles." Oliver explained.

"Oh my gosh! You and Douglas!" I yelled as I grabbed a needle and put some of the cure in it.

"We will inject it into him as soon as we get back. We have to go!" I yelled.

Oliver, Kaz and Skyler grabbed onto my arms. I sped to the warehouse and they got off. Then we walked in.

I saw Roman and Riker standing right there with Mr. Terror behind them.

"Well, well, well. The Elite Force." Roman said.

"Kaz, go find Selena and Chase." I whispered in his ear.

Skyler, Oliver and I started fighting. Skyler had Mr. Terror, Oliver had Roman and I had Riker. A few punches, kicks and one in the right spot, Riker was on the ground, moaning in pain. Then I ran to Skyler and helped her fight Mr. Terror. We were both knocked to the ground and Mr. Terror was about to blast us. Then I heard a voice behind us.

"Mom. Don't do this."

Oliver. Mr. Terror looked down at us.

"But Oliver, I am doing this for you." Mr. Terror tried to convince him.

"Mom. I am not evil. And neither are you! There is good in you! I know it!" Oliver yelled, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Oliver, dear." Mr. Terror started.

"No. If you are gonna be like this, then I am no longer your son." Oliver said.

By now, Skyler and I were already off the ground. Suddenly, a black could hit Oliver straight in the chest.

"Oliver!" Skyler screamed as she ran over to him.

I saw Mr. Terror twitching slightly like Chase does right before Spike activates. Then she turned to Roman and Riker.

"That is my son! You swore he wouldn't get hurt!" Mr. Terror yelled.

"Yeah um, we lied." Riker said as Roman and him smiled.

Mr. Terror was about to kill (literally) Roman and Riker when all three teleported away. I saw Kaz and Selena in the hallway, and Selena holding Chase. But right now, I was more concerned about Oliver (no offense to my little brother)

"There...there is almost no pulse!" I screamed.

Kaz ran over to his friend.

"Take them to the penthouse and contact Mr. Davenport and his...weird brother. I'm gonna fly Oliver there." Kaz explained.

I nodded, amazed and probably blushing by Kaz's sudden leadership. 'Bree! Snap out of it! You have to save Chase and Oliver!' I reminded myself.

Skyler and Selena grabbed onto my arms and I sped out the door.

 **Boom! New chapter!**

 **Will Chase and Oliver survive? When will Kaz realize Bree's crush?**

 **So sorry for the long wait.**

 **However, good news. I will not be leaving fanfiction!**

 **Review responses!**

 **LuvChasey (guest): That is definitely true. Do not ever do that.**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm glad you loved it and Oliver's reaction was fun to write.**

 **Dirtkid123: Chase would never let them kill her. She is the light of his life and vice versa. So sorry about your uncle. I am praying for you.**

 **AwkwardGurl05: I do not blame her either. Yeah, lol. You will catch a lot of references from this chapter as well. And me too. Here is the chapter!**

 **So super long authors note, I know.**

 **Happy Easter eve! (Lol.)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Selena's POV.

As soon as Bree sped into the door, I put Chase on the couch gently and held his hand. Then Kaz flew in the window with Oliver.

"I'm taking him down to mission command." Kaz explained as he got in the hyper lift.

Then Skyler handed me a huge shot.

"Whoa. You want me, to put this in him?" I asked.

"Would you hurry?! He doesn't have much time left!" Bree yelled with her cheeks flushed and her face pale.

I nodded, and injected the needle into my boyfriend's neck, where the poison had been injected in the first place. After that, I missed his forehead and got off the couch. Then Mr. Davenport and Douglas came in the building.

"Where is Oliver?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Skyler and I pointed to the hyper lift.

"Skyler, Bree, come with me." Mr. Davenport said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"This does not concern you Selena." Mr. Davenport said.

"But Oliver is my friend!" I yelled.

"It doesn't involve you young lady. I suggest you stay up here with Chase." Douglas said in a serious tone.

I nodded. After all, when my mom basically kicked me out and my dad's brain cancer got worse, Douglas became my legal guardian. But he didn't adopt me or anything like that. I mostly stayed at the academy. He just was a go to contact more then a dad. And I was still a Martins, even if I wasn't accepted anymore as that family. It was confusing, but basically Douglas has control over me legally, but he is not my father. It was the one secret that no one knew except Mr. Davenport, Douglas and myself. I sat down beside Chase and held his hand once again. Then his eyes started twitching and he woke up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked with a smile.

"Better. I'm still a bit achy, but I'm not burning anymore." Chase said with a smile.

"That's good." I said as I stroked his hair.

"What's wrong? Where is everyone else?" Chase asked.

"I'm probably not supposed to say anything, but while everyone was fighting, Oliver got badly injured." I explained.

"What?!" Chase yelled as he got off the couch.

"Chase. Calm down." I said as I pulled him him back on the couch.

"I'm fine. My bionics have healed my injuries." Chase said.

"No they haven't." I said as I grabbed Mr. Davenport's X-ray scanner and gently held it over Chase's body.

After it was done, I was surprised to find out that Chase wasn't kidding.

"Well, Mr. Davenport, you are cleared for duty." I teased as I put the X-ray scanner up.

"Let's go!" Chase yelled as we ran into the hyper lift.

Tasha's POV.

Leo and Adam were at the house helping me with the baby for awhile, and I realized that I would not be getting much sleep when they leave. Currently, my mom was on the way to see her new granddaughter and Leo was playing peekaboo with her.

"Where's Leo? Peekaboo!" Leo happily exclaimed.

Kira just kept sucking her thumb and looking at him funny, which made me laugh.

"Mom. I don't think she likes me." Leo pouted.

"She likes you honey, she just can't smile yet." I explained as I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door and saw my mom.

"Hey mom." I smiled as she hugged me.

"Hello Tasha." My mom smiled as she hugged me back.

"Hey grandma." Leo said.

"There is my grandbaby!" My mom said as she hugged Leo tightly.

"Mom. This is Kira Ruby Davenport." I said as I handed my mom Kira.

"Oh, she is so precious. Donald finally did something right." My mom said as she held Kira gently.

"Mom. I'm going to the island. Just to check on the kids. I'll be back later." Leo explained.

"Bye baby." I said as he hugged me and left.

"What did Leo mean by island?" My mom asked.

"Oh. There are a bunch of bionic kids and Leo is one of the teachers." I explained.

"That's nuts. Back in my day, kids didn't have to work. The men did it while the women took care of the family." My mom explained.

"I know. It is a little crazy." I said, even though I was happy for Leo.

"And where is Donald?" My mom asked.

"Oh, he is working." I explained.

"Working?! That man should be here with you and his daughter. I am gonna have a word with him when he gets back." My mom said angrily.

"Maybe you should rest mom." I suggested as I took Kira out of her arms.

"If anyone needs rest, it's you Tasha. I'm fine." My mom said as we went upstairs.

This was gonna be a long visit.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I currently had Oliver hooked up to a heart monitor and a oxygen mask. He was seriously injured.

"I don't know what to do!" Douglas yelled.

"And you think I do?!" I yelled back.

"Guys! You are not helping Oliver!" Skyler yelled.

"Yeah! If my best friend dies because if your constant arguing..." Kaz trailed off as he chocked on his words with tears threatening to come out of his eyes. "Then I don't know what I'll do. But it'll be bad. Trust me on that." He finished as he pointed at us.

"Douglas, we should listen to Kaz, he has fire powers that has destroyed many of the things around this place." I explained.

"Got it." Douglas said.

Then Selena and Chase came in the hyper lift.

"He does not look good." Chase stated as he and Selena went over to everyone else.

"I got it!" I yelled.

"What?" Douglas asked.

"We gave bionics to Kira to save her life and Leo some to heal his injuries. Can't we do the same to Oliver?" I asked.

"You're right Donnie. I'll get to work on his chip." Douglas said as I turned to the faces of the upset teens.

"So he'll be ok?" Kaz asked.

"If he survives long enough to let us make and install a bionic chip, then yes." I explained.

"Wait. So he'll be a bionic superhero?" Chase asked.

I nodded.

"Yay. He and Skyler will be able to destroy more of my stuff." Bree said.

"No he won't. The upgrade we gave you guys will be on his chip, so he'll have his abilities mastered almost immediately." I explained.

"Chase, let's go see if Douglas needs help." Selena suggested.

A hour later.

"Done!" Douglas exclaimed as he put it on the extractor.

"Good. Oliver's vitals are dropping by the minute. Get it in him." I said.

Douglas put the extractor on his neck and put the chip in his neck.

"It may take a few minutes to fully fuse to his nervous system." Douglas said.

Then Oliver flatlined.

 **Is Oliver gonna be ok? What'll happen next?**

 **Special thanks to Aliqueen16 for helping me decide to make Oliver bionic.**

 **Please check out my new story, I'm here for you. And I will be choosing what story to do next soon.**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of The next step.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. RR (review responses)

**Forgot the responses again!**

 **Stardust16: I totally agree with you on that quote. Chase is not dead, but Oliver may be...**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Not sure how happy you will be about this one.**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm glad you thought that was awesome. And your welcome. ;)**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah, I was happy about that as well. Happy Easter yesterday LOL!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: He really wasn't and she did get badly tricked. Here is your update!**

 **Well, I will try to stop forgetting the review responses.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 9

Previously on The next step.

"Done!" Douglas exclaimed as he put it on the extractor.

"Good. Oliver's vitals are dropping by the minute. Get it in him." I said.

Douglas put the extractor on his neck and put the chip in his neck.

"It may take a few minutes to fully fuse to his nervous system." Douglas said.

Then Oliver flatlined.

Chapter 9.

Kaz's POV.

I watched as my best friend struggled for life, and then he flatlined. Mr. Davenport and Douglas jumped into action and started CPR.

'Come on Oliver. Wake up. Please.' I thought to myself as I let me eyes drift from Oliver for a second and saw Chase and Bree staring in disbelief. Selena and Skyler looked like they were both about to burst into tears. I probably looked that way myself. I had known Oliver since preschool. He was my best friend.

Flashback...

My first day of preschool. From what I had heard from my older siblings, school was boring. But I was gonna take a chance. I had walked in and saw a bunch of other kids playing with toys. Then I saw a small boy with brown hair quietly reading a picture book in the corner. How could that be fun? I went over to the other boy and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" The little boy asked in a sad tone.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play blocks. It's my first day and I don't have any friends." I explained.

"It's also my first day. I don't have any friends either." The little boy explained, then a small tear escaped his eye.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like talking about it. Besides, you wouldn't care." The little boy said.

"I have 8 older brothers and sisters. I'm good at listening. I'm also good at yelling." I said, making the boy laugh a little.

"My mommy and daddy are always fighting. It makes me sad." The little boy explained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oliver." The little boy said.

"I'm Kaz. And I'll be your friend." I smiled.

End of flashback.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mr. Davenport yell.

"Clear!"

Then I saw Oliver's body arch off the table. I couldn't stand it anymore. I could not lose my best friend. I used every muscle in my body to turn away from Oliver. I saw Bree look at me in concern before looking back at Oliver. Suddenly I heard the clatter of something falling on the floor. I looked over to see that Mr. Davenport had dropped the difib-dfirb The start heart thingies. He just gave up on Oliver.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled with my voice cracking.

"Kaz. We tried everything. He's gone." Mr. Davenport explained.

"He can't be gone! You have to try something else!" I yelled, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaz." Mr. Davenport said.

I immediately dropped to the floor and started crying. I just lost my best friend. I felt someone kneel down beside me and rub my back. I looked over to see Bree. She held her arms open and she hugged me. I started crying on her shoulder and she didn't even care that her suit was getting wet. She just wanted to be there in my time of need. Suddenly everyone stopped because we heard a noise come from something.

Beep.

Oliver's heart monitor. I looked over to see his heart had started again and was going to normal.

"He's alive, but how?" Chase asked.

Really Chase? Ruin the moment?

"His chip must've connected to his nervous system just in time." Douglas explained.

"So he'll be ok?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah. Everyone go upstairs and change. You've all had a long day." Mr. Davenport said.

We all nodded and went upstairs. Selena and Chase say on the couch, but before I left, I heard Selena say.

"Chase, there's something I have to tell you."

Half of me wanted to eavesdrop, but I decided against it almost immediately.

Selena's POV.

After Skyler, Bree and Kaz went to go change, I finally decided to tell Chase about the whole legal guardian thing.

"He hasn't hurt you in anyway, has he?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chase just rolled up his sleeve and I saw a long, white, almost faded scar on his upper arm. I gasped.

"Douglas did that?" I asked.

Chase nodded.

"When I was four. Before Mr. Davenport took us from him. Let's just say that was when my super intelligence was a curse." Chase explained as he pulled his sleeve down.

"I can't believe that happened to you. More importantly, I can't believe I haven't noticed that scar before." I said as I put my arm around my boyfriend.

"I don't exactly like bringing it up." Chase said.

I suddenly remembered that Douglas and I were going back to the academy soon. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I was just thinking about how I'm leaving soon. Probably once Douglas is done with Oliver." I explained.

Then Bree, Skyler and Kaz walked in the room.

"Did we interrupt something?" Bree asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

Then I saw Mr. Davenport come out of the hyper lift.

"How's Oliver?" Kaz asked.

"He's fine. He's sleeping now. He woke up and we explained everything. And he is very excited about being a bionic superhero." Mr. Davenport explained as he grabbed a water bottle.

Kaz almost immediately got in the hyper lift. After a few hours, Douglas and Kaz came up, followed by a sorta stumbling Oliver. Skyler ran up and hugged him and Bree and I teased.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then Skyler did something unexpected and kissed his cheek. Oliver seemed surprised, then happy. Skyler helped him to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Skyler asked.

"I'm ok. Did Mr. Davenport tell you? I'm a bionic superhero." Oliver said.

"We know." Bree smiled.

"And if you didn't almost die earlier, I would be so jealous." Kaz said.

Bree teasing glared at him.

"Ok I am jealous of him!" Kaz yelled, making us all laugh.

Next morning.

"Alright, we're headed out." Douglas announced.

I hugged Chase tightly and kissed his lips.

"Come back soon, alright?" Chase said.

"I will whenever I can. I promise." I said as hugged him again, grabbed my suitcase and stood beside Douglas.

"Bye guys." Douglas said as we left the penthouse.

The end.

 **Thanks for all the love and support everyone!**

 **Review responses.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Ahhhhhhhhh!**

 **Aliqueen16: I gave you spoilers...**

 **Stardust16/Starburst: That was violent and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **AwkwardGurl05: I know. :(**

 **DD4L: Get the streamers and balloons. He's alive!**

 **Dirtkid123: I think that everyone thinks I am evil for doing that. Enjoy the last chapter!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
